Beach
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Prompt: The young royals and Kristoff go to the beach. Elsa doesn't like it. Elsanna aka icest.


The warm summer sun beat mercilessly down on the sand as a sleigh, looking very out of place in the weather, pulled up on the path leading to the beach. The sleigh was being pulled by a reindeer, a beach ball cradled within one of his antlers and a towel draped over the other. A pair of reindeer-sized sunglasses was perched on his snout. One of the passengers, a tall girl with a pale complexion and snow white hair, drew her knees up in nervousness. She wasn't used to the heat, nor were her two companions, really, but they were smiling gleefully at the opportunity to have some fun in the sun. The pale girl, a queen in her own kingdom, was not so easily convinced.

Earlier that day, Anna had all but forced her sister Elsa to ready herself for a day out, on the premise that a vacation would do them both some good. The queen was more than willing to get away at first, until Anna gently brought up the fact that she had made plans in a kingdom close by, far warmer then their own even in summer, on the coastline. The beach.

Arendelle was a kingdom surrounded by water, but the closest they had to a proper beach was a rocky coastline inhabited by birds most of the time. This was well enough for Elsa, who felt out of her element in the hot, dry sand. She honestly could not see what would be fun about hanging out in the sun all day being burnt and getting sand in places you would never want sand to be. Still, she finally consented to the idea after Anna had admitted to having gotten a private beach area, and simply to please the excitable redhead. The wet kisses being trailed down her neck by the younger girl as she spoke certainly hadn't done anything to affect her decision.

What the girl had failed to mention, however, was that she had invited Kristoff and Sven along for the ride. (She had impulsively invited Olaf as well, but instantly regretted it as she was unsure if Elsa could keep him from melting in such extreme conditions. Fortunately, he had an important tea party to attend to with his new friend Marshmallow, and opted to stay home.)

"When you told me this was a private beach, I thought you meant it would just be the two of us." A blush crept up Anna's neck as her sister whispered into her ear, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It was going to be at first, but..." She paused for a moment as Kristoff hopped out of the sleigh, releasing Sven from his harness and pulling the beach ball from his antler as they both ran towards the rolling waves. Elsa clucked her tongue as she watched them, then turned back to Anna expectantly.

"But?"

"Kristoff was the one who thought of it. He was so excited; he said we could all use a vacation, and I didn't want him to feel bad just because we didn't want him to tag along." She got up out of her seat and away from the pale hand that had begun to roam aimlessly. Elsa pouted but stood up as well, helping the smaller girl take their bags up the beach to a suitable spot a short distance from the water. The queen immediately set up a chair for herself under an umbrella and plopped down on it. She opened up her book and began to read, as she planned to keep out of the sun for as long as possible. Rolling her eyes, Anna marched up and plucked the book from her hands.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna cried, mocking her sister.

"I was reading that."

"I don't care." The younger girl sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to her.

"Anna, it's too hot."

"No, it isn't. You may have ice powers, but that doesn't mean you're gonna melt." Elsa stayed firm, not moving an inch. The redhead groaned, grabbing a fistful of sand and watched as it slipped through her fingers. She looked up at the queen and smiled, and Elsa's brow raised slightly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" The question took the queen by surprise. She began to tell her sister that the heat was already going to her head, but kept quiet as she watched the girl try to mold the sand into a round ball.

"This sand is too dry. Elsa, can you help me?" Elsa was prepared to say no, but Anna's innocently pleading eyes met hers and she grimaced. Sighing in frustration, she got up and stepped out of the comfort of shade to kneel next to the redhead. Anna giggled as Elsa held out her hands, making small flurries to fall into the ground. Upon impact the snow melted instantly, effectively dampening the sand. Anna's smile threatened to split her face in half.

Both the girls and Kristoff lost track of time as they spent it laughing, swimming and building snowmen out of sand in the wonderful weather. Eventually, Anna and Elsa took a break in the shade. Kristoff and Sven had wandered far off to collect seashells and bring them home for Olaf, leaving the sisters alone with each other.

"I really like this bikini on you," Elsa purred. She had taken to tracing the freckles on the redhead's bare back, her cool fingers causing Anna to shiver.

"Touché," Anna murmured, her head lolling onto her sister's shoulder. The redhead had picked out both of their swimsuits earlier; a light blue ensemble for Elsa and an emerald green one for herself. She was worried at first that the queen would refuse to leave the castle wearing so little, but she had been more than willing to do so if only because of the way Anna squirmed when she had come out of her dressing room.

Smirking maliciously at the memory, the taller girl reached up and tugged gently on the tie holding Anna's top in place. The princess squeaked, covering up her chest impulsively.

"ELSA! Don't do that! What if Kristoff comes back?" Elsa wasn't listening. Her nose bumped Anna's neck as her finger drew icy patterns on the girl's stomach. The redhead shivered again.

"I _really_ like this bikini on you," she said again, emphasizing her words in a husky drawl. She plucked at the loosened tie again, not expecting the sudden movement that pushed her onto her back. Elsa grunted softly as her back hit the sand, but allowed her sister to come on top of her. The younger girl ran her fingers over the queen's sunburned cheek, looking into her eyes with mock confusion.

"I thought you said you didn't like the beach?" Elsa knew better. Anna was teasing her now, and she wasn't going to let the girl gain the upper hand. She growled low and reached for the redhead's bottom ties this time, effectively flipping them over while Anna faltered. Elsa blinked down at the princess, her freckled skin lightly burnt and barely covered, her damp red hair wild against the soft sand and glowing in the harsh sunlight. The queen smiled then, finally coming to believe that perhaps the beach wasn't such a bad place after all.


End file.
